epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheBabylonianBerserker1337/Assy ft. Neetbux Nail - EARTHQUAKE (CAVEJOHNSON333 DISS TRACK)
hello this is a diss track on cavejohnson333 aka jack. he kicked me from the ofificla erb wiki skype gorup so i am dissing him because he is evil and i did nothing wrong. add me back now cavejohnson. Assyrian Assassin: You know you fucked up, bro You know you fucked up You know? Communism is shit How much wood can the woodchuck chuck If the woodchuck looked like you? (Bitch) I'ma have fun, when the race realist here done Yeah, the woodchuck would chuck none Think you're a big man with a shrimp dick, man I'ma click-click-clack (bang) I'ma tell 'em how I see it The only bitch that I'll bitch slap Turn you into Riff Raff African American, I'ma kill 'em with the red blade Gotta lift the fat when you get laid You a waste of time like a blunt blade Night and TK need my upgrade L for days, I'm switching plays I fuck with FaZe The no-scope then I hit and blaze In the same room we both know you can't afford You need my shit so take the shit Your server shit Your profile is shit Your account is shit I find it hella funny needing Kenra help save your shit You really are a pussy (shit) Tell me, are you clean or a bushy? Don't fuck with you or that dumb Georgia pedo I took aim and I pulled the trigger In the end tell me In the end who'll be bigger? Yeah, yeah not you PoC 'Cause I'ma 8-figure all time pro Not at the top so you really don't know Keep banning people, only game I see you winning as my enemy The 3rd degree, the guarantee Na you don't wanna battle me 'Cause I'ma leave you in the dirt like a sesame Brother you are not ready Top heavy prick with the pot belly, Rob Kelley, woah You think that the diss at your king Is the wise thing to do while I'm feeding you? I'ma keep calling you fat 'cause that's all of the shit that I see in you All cuck soy boys hating 'cause this redpiller was the man in the whole group Alpha male in the room Writing words for the tomb 'Cause I come in with a 6 feet Earthquake, earthquake Yeah, I'm based then earthquake, earthquake Yeah, I'm redpilled then earthquake, earthquake Game over You ain't ready for business, you on the run, fitness Neetbux Nail: Are you fat or you pregnant Like a mix of a dyke and a feminist Fat rolls on your stomach and your neck and wrists Neckbeard Ron Weasley with the breasts and shit Everyone in your group is irrelevant What views did you get before heaven sent Assy to your life let's measure it That's none and y'all been his bitch ever since How you so fat but your bank is not? And you're living in a group Assy done own I'ma wait 'til your weight is lost Gotta live with your boobs like Megan from Drake and Josh All your hate is aimed at me Another clap back trend that was made from me WonderPikachu fell off It's a shame to see Yeah his views ain't the same Like he changed beliefs Yeah, they always hate on me, I don't listen I'm too busy getting laid, Hawaiian necklace I don't want to talk about those ERBP bitches Talk shit but they soft like Hillary Clinton (ayy!) Pullin' up to my raps that's a no-no Come again you gon' get the action like a GoPro Nathan, how you get dropped from your own show? Try so hard to ride the wave like a rowboat But you gon' float That's your girl? Ugh! Yeah you cuffed the wrong one like a dumb cop Mat4yo come out the closet Why you wear that same shit every day like Spongebob? Assyrian Assassin: All these libtards thinking they can speak Still I'm making more than them a week These soy boys on contract Don't bother trying or replying with a comeback You think that the diss at your king Is the wise thing to do while I'm feeding you? I'ma keep calling you fat 'cause that's all of the shit that I see in you All cuck soy boys hating 'cause this redpiller was the man in the whole group Alpha male in the room MAGA hat on my tomb 'Cause I come in with a 6 feet Assyrian Assassin and Neetbux Nail: Earthquake, earthquake Yeah, I'm based then earthquake, earthquake Yeah, I'm redpilled then earthquake, earthquake Game over You ain't ready for business, you on the run, fitness Category:Blog posts